When considering a traffic accident countermeasure for instance, in an individual level it becomes important to nullify a self-cause, take a prevention action, and so forth. Whereupon, it is recommended to call attention of a succeeding car and the like, and it has become a habit to flicker a hazard lamp in a tail of stagnation and, further, there has been performed such a matter as to devise a position and a shape of a stop lamp. Under such circumstances, the inventor found that a dynamic display of lamplight was effective, and has forwarded researches by paying attention to giving a light emitting function to the wiper.
There has been already proposed an invention or device for causing the wiper to have a function of reflecting the lamplight of the succeeding car and the like or, more positively, the light emitting function. For example, in JP-UM-A-3-9955, there is made a device in which a lamp is attached to a rear wiper of a car. In the case of this device, since the lamp is exposed on the wiper and thus a brightness of the lamp extends to the periphery, it cannot be used in a place other than the rear wiper. Further, in the case of the lamp, its size is determined by a kind of light source, so that there is no room for change.
In contrast to this, an invention of JP-UM-A-6-156198 takes a constitution in which an outer face of a wiper arm is equipped with an elongated shape light emitting body, and this is applied not only to a window wiper of a front side but also to one of a rear side. For the light emitting body, there are used elongated sheet-like one of electroluminescence, and one in which plural light emitting diodes are arranged in a bar-like form. Among these, the electroluminescence sheet is dark, insufficient in its luminance and expensive, and thus cannot be said to be a suitable material at present. On the other hand, the light emitting diodes are high in their luminance and did not become such a degree as to be said expensive, but if they are arranged in the bar-like form, the number becomes large and their weight must be taken into consideration, so that they are not practical.